Akari, Portaloid
by SkittyTheKitty
Summary: A new type of Vocaloid has come. Using a secret hologram converter, Akari finds herself as a singing "Portaloid", a special type of Vocaloid that is portable in many ways. But, she lost her memory and only knows herself as a singing legend. But, with the help of a lonely Boukaloid, Akari could get her memory back... **Rated T just in case**
1. Chapter 1 - Awaken with the converter!

"_Wake up, wake up, __Don't fall down right now! __Wake up, wake up, __can't fail right now!"_

Akari sat on her bed, aqua blue headphones on, listening to Hatsune Miku's new song, "+AwakeninG+". It was a beautiful song about keeping on track of things. Akari hummed along while drawing pictures of the famous Vocaloid. "Beautiful... textures... aqua and mixing..." Akari muttered as she added the finishing touches to her drawing. Suddenly, her obnoxious young sister burst the door open. "SISTER! Mommys' calling you a-and you'll get in twouble if you don't see her!" she yelled, jumping onto Akari's bed. "Shut up, Kiyoko... I'm coming..." she growled as the song was paused and the headphones were removed. Akari closed her laptop and went out of her room, downstairs to the kitchen with Kiyoko, her sister, following.

"Akari, I need you to deliver this to the postbox." Akari's Mum said as she handed her a package. "...what is it?" Akari asked. "It doesn't matter, now then... hurry off..." her Mum said, opening the door. Akari walked down the street, where all the lovely stores were. She wondered what the package was. It was quite small; in fact, it was a small cube. Akari couldn't help but rip a bit of the packaging off. It was a small grey cube, with black squares in some spaces. There was also a button; a small, red button. "I wonder..." Akari whispered, and reached for the button. She was about to change her mind when suddenly, a bicycle zoomed past, knocking Akari over! She landed on the ground, unharmed, when suddenly...

"Hologram transfomation will begin in five seconds."  
>"GAH! How do you stop it?!" Akari yelled, realising she landed on the button. She tried to get up, but she couldn't move! A barrier had trapped her! "NOOOO!"<br>3... 2... 1...

"Hologram transformation begin. Welcome, first Portaloid."


	2. Chapter 2 - The cube of mystery

At the Vocaloid HQ, Miku Hatsune sighed as she was reading the lyrics of her new song. "No-one will like it... it goes for 3 minutes and 24 seconds... it should've been longer!" She yelled, spreading the paper all on the ground. "You should be glad you do songs, Miku. I've hardly sung anything..." Neru Akita muttered. "I heard that..." Miku groaned, putting her head in her hands. "Man, we need a new Vocaloid around here... it's soooo boring!" She complained, spinning on her chair. "Shut up, Miku..." Neru groaned, texting her few fans. "GUYS! GUESS WHAT! WE'RE GETTING A NEW TYPE OF VOCALOID!" yelled a boyish voice. Len came bursting out of the exit door and knocked Neru's phone out of her hands. "Len! Don't knock my phone – wait. New type of Vocaloid?" Neru began. "YEAH! Apparently, it's going to be called a Portaloid, who can be transported in many different ways!" Len yelled, knocking Miku off her seat. "Len! Don't get all excited about it! Also, you entered through the wrong door!" Miku yelled, punching Len on the cheek. "Ow... anyway, me and my sister are working on a new song! I'm so excited! I have to see those lyrics!" Len yapped, going to the recording room through the entry door.

Teto was walking across the street. She came back from recording in the U.S and was going to deliver a strange cube. "I wonder what it is... it says "Deliver to Kayoko Maaya, 23 Iris street, Tokyo." she said. Teto found the house and saw the owner (Akari's Mum) pick up the package and take it inside. "I wonder if it's supposed to be delivered to her and then somewhere else... how stupid. But then again, maybe that Kayoko has something to do with it...?" Teto wondered. "Oh well." and with that, she walked away.

After an hour or so, Teto was being "Camouflaged" in the street by wearing casual clothes and – reluctantly - straitening her hair so she no longer had her twin drills. She saw a young girl fiddling with a package... that was the same package Teto had delivered! "Hey! Did you steal that?!" was what Teto was going to stay, but a white light had blinded the situation. "Woah!" she yelled as the light had faded... and the girl was gone along with the cube! "Oh no... I'm just gonna head back now..." Teto muttered, surprised by the event that happened.

"Hey, look, the new Vocaloid!"  
>"I wonder who it is?"<br>"I wanna be it's friend!"  
>"It's a girl, right?"<br>Everyone had gathered around the tech-dressed girl with a cube in the middle of her shirt. Teto had just arrived (With her twin drills and normal clothes on) and was trying to see what was going on. "OK, all Vocaloids! We have found a new type – A portaloid!" Rejoiced Kaito. "Now then, she's glowing bluuuueeee... yeah, I don't know how to wake her up." Everyone groaned. "What happens if she never wakes up?" Asked Luka, worried. "She will... right?" Rin assured, almost regretting saying it. Suddenly, Hachune Miku and Tako Luka had climbed onto the platform of the Portaloid! "Touch... cube with... LEEEEK!" Hachune Miku yapped, reaching to touch the cube with her Leek. "NO, HACHUNE!" Yelled Miku, grabbing Hachune... But her leek was sent flying and pushed the button on the cube!

"FuuuuukiiiiichachachachachachamikimikiAWAKEN!"  
>Akari sprouted up. Every Vocaloid turned and looked at the amazing beauty that stood. Pink, shaded hair, red jacket, yellow skirt... Who was she? "Um... hi! Uh... you are a-" Miku began. But Akari zoomed off and out of the HQ! "Uh oh!" said Hachune. "I'll go after her... I need to do something around here." Neru offered, running off, chasing after Akari. "Let's hope we get to see her..." Teto said quitely.<p> 


End file.
